AIK DUSREY SE KARTE HAIN PYAR HUM
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Set after 29 September Episode...includes whole team... i m just a publisher ...real credit goes to the writer...


**Set after 29** **th** **September Episode. It was a treat for All , not only Duo fans but for all CID fans'**

 **The episodes include Some awesome moments**

 **Duo concern for each other is top of the list**

 **Daya's expression while saying " mere agey peechey koi nahi roney wala"**

 **Abhijeet's expression while " agey ka pata nahi…peechey ka yaad nahi''**

 **Team's concern when Daya was on call**

 **Pankaj's sudden Panic and he called Daya**

 **But**

 **Top of the list is Aditya Sir's expression while shouting" ye cheating hai Daya…cheating hai ye"**

 **So….here comes the OS**

 **I m just a publisher or editor u can say.**

 **Real credit goes to the writer, who made it possible in only Seventy Seven Minutes**

 **It includes all team**

 **HERE WE GO**

After getting relieved that Daya is OK and knowing fully well that he need some time in composure to come back to the hospital, Abhijeet moved out to ask the doctor personally about Tarika.

Doctor told him that Tarika is quiet good in health, but still they will keep her in observation for twenty four hours. They will be shifting her immediately to some other cabin as Dr Salunkhe is not in stable condition.

Abhijeet came back to the room and found ACP sir talking with Dr Salunkhe about how old people gets the stroke quiet easily.

Abhijeet gave a shaky smile and looked towards Tarika to whom nurse is explaining about her condition. Tarika now demanded to see Dr Salunkhe's report and they both got busy with that.

Abhijeet was looking at Tarika but his mind was somewhere else

Dr Salunkhe called him softly "Abhijeet"

Abhijeet jerked with "jee?"

Dr Salunkhe said in weak yet teasy tone "wese tumhein aaj Tarika jee ko kuch kehna nahi hai?"

As Abhijeet is not in the right frame of mind right now so said in somewhat lost tone

"Jeee…nahi matlab wo shift ho jaye…phir kehta hun…"

He saw Dr Salunkhe looking at him with smile so changed his tone and said

"Or wese bhi…wahan koi nazar laganey wala jo nahi ho ga…to me aram se…"

Salunkhe grumbled something under his breath then said "Daya to ab theek hai…ab kiun pareshan ho"

Abhijeet smiled a little with "wo theek na rahey..is k intezaar mein…"

Other team members smiled and

Freddy said "matlab Daya sir ki class lo ge aap?"

Abhijeet said in his special teasy tone "Nahi nahi…aarti utaarne wala hoon…tumhare Daya sir ki aarti to utaarni chahiye na…"

Freddy gave an embarrassed grin and turned to other side. Soon Tarika was shifted to the other room and

Abhijeet turned to ACP sir and Dr Salunkhe with "sir me…aata hun…"

ACP sir didn't say anything but nodded.

Dr Salunkhe said "zada pareshan mat karna…us ko…"

Abhijeet made a face and followed

HE was standing at the door. Inside a nurse helped Tarika to the bed and make her comfortable. Abhijeet was waiting for the nurse to come out. After she moved, he entered inside and sat on the tool beside her bed.

Tarika said "bohat ghussey mein ho?"

"Nahi…bahut khush hun…dance kar k dikhaun"

Tarika sighed with "Tum…tum Daya ki jagah hotey…to yehi kartey na.."

Abhijeet looked down and murmured "Han…kisi or ko jawab jo nahi dena tha mujhe…me kiun ye karun…."

Tarika looked confuse "Kia matlab?"

Abhijeet shook his head "Kuch nahi…pehle ye batao…sach mein theek ho na tum?"

Tarika smiled "Han babah…me theek hun tum ne suna na doctor se…"

"Nahi matlab..kahin dard..kuch…"

"Nahi…kuch bhi nahi…bas thakan hai thori.."

Abhijeet tried to stood up with "To tum rest karo me…"

"Abhijeet..(Tarika hold his palm)tum raho ge..to thakaan ho gi kia"

He sat again with a lovely smile "Kia Tarika jee aap bhi…mere sath rehtey rehtey…aap ko bhi baatein bana aa gaeein…."

Tarika blushes leaving his hand immediately and looked to other side.

Abhijeet said after a brief pause "jab muje pata chala tumhare stroke ka..us k baad me tum se milne hi nahi aa paya…"

"Abhijeet…wo stroke nahi tha"

"Ok ok ok…chemical stroke…"

Tarika shook her head fondly

Abhijeet said "matlab…case ka chakkar…phir yahan wahan jana…ab me bomb k sath usey akela to nahi chor sakta na..(stubborn angry expression again covered his face) han wese us ka manna hai k usey akela hi jana chahiye,..kiun k us k agey peechey koi nahi hai…or muje kuch ho jaye…to tum us se jawab bhi mang sakti ho…"

Tarika looked really confused "Kia…matlab?"

Abhijeet again diverted that topic with "Kuch nahi…acha tum naraz to nahi ho na..matlab aik bar bhi me…"

Tarika squeezed his palm and looked at him softly. He was looking bit tired

She said "Abhijeet…me bhi to is team ka hissa hun na…muje pata hai..humari duty kesi hai…ab tum case k beech mujh se milney aatey…time spend kartey to…dekho..aik to me tum se ye sab expect nahi karti…"

He looked up, she continued "kiun k me tumhe jaanti hun…or dusra ye…k agar tum ye sab kar bhi lo…to shayad me theek honey k baad tumhe utni respect nahi de paun gi..jitni ab karti hun…"

Abhijeet smiled with "acha…kitni respect karti ho…"

Tarika made a face with "bahut thori si…acha ab batao ge..k ye kia majra hai…"

Abhijeet sighed "Tum ne suna to tha…me ne ACP sir se kaha tha…"

Tarika "Han per muje wo sunna hai…jo tum ne ACP sir se nahi kaha…or us ka zikar …tum abhi kar rahey they…muje jawab waghera…ye sab kia tha..me ne kab…"

"Nahi…tum ne nahi…per sahib ko aisa lagta hai…"

"Kia matlab…"

Abhijeet took out his hand from hers and said "Us ka kehna hai k…us k aagey peechey koi hai nahi..wo mar jaye ga to koi us ko roye ga nahi…(he smiled sarcastically)me to celebration karun ga na…us k marney ka…per agar muje kuch ho jaye to…wo kia jawab de ga tumhe..isi liye mujhe gari se utaar diya …meri wajah se nahi..bas tumhe jawab dene k dar se…"

He spoke the last part of the sentence like he will eat Daya alive if he see him right now.

Tarika smiled a little with "sach mein tumhe yehi lagta hai..."

Abhijeet said bit irritated "Ab tum us ki tarafdari mat karo…"

"Me us ki tarfdari nahi kar rahi hun…me soch rahi.."

Tarika stopped in a middle. Abhijeet looked up: kia hua…

Tarika signal towards the door through her eyes. Abhijeet looked in the direction and found Daya standing with scared expressions

Abhijeet stood up with "kia hua…yahan kiun aa gaye?"

Hearing the tone, Daya looked down

" Matlab Tarika se milne…"

Abhijeet move forward with "Kiun..ab to koi jawab nahi dena tha na..to kiun aye…"

Daya was looking anywhere other then Abhijeet And said in low tone

"Nahi…matlab me…Salukhe sir se milne jaraha tha to doctors check up kar rahey they…me ne socha…pehle wo…Tarika se…mil lun?"

Abhijeet was about to move out without giving any answer when Daya called

" Abhijeet…tum..tm baat kar saktey ho Tarika se…"

Abhijeet said in his patent tone "Nahi nahi…aap mil lijiye…agar koi jawab waghera dena ho to wo bhi de dijey…"

Daya nodded obediently and Abhijeet move out

Daya move forward with "bohat zada ghussey mein hai kia?"

Tarika said teasingly "To kia khush hona chahiye?"

Daya made a face with "per…me ne kia kiya"

She continued in same tone "Kuch zada nahi…bas aik dhoka hi to kiya hai…"

Daya sat down

"Tarika ye dhoka nahi tha…jab bomb ka password mil bhi gaya tha..tab bhi muje last moment tak ye bharosa nahi tha k wo bomb…"

Hearing the impatient tone Tarika said calmly

"Me sun rahi thi Daya…speaker pe tha phone…hum sab sun rahey they…per tum ne ye socha hai kia k agar sach mein blast ho jata or…"

She stopped unable to complete

Daya looked down

"Tumhe lagta hai…k sach mein tumhare janey k baad koi rona wala nahi hai…agar tumhe kuch hota…to tumhe lagta hai k tumhara boss theek rehta…aik do din mein normal ho jata…jo shaks tumhare baat na karney per transfer tak ki soch le…wo…"

Daya defend himself with "Per mujhe koshish to karni thi na…me boss ko nuqsaan kese pohanchtey dekh sakta hun…"

"Me kab keh rahi hun k tum usey nuqsaan pohanchney do….tum shayad apni jaga theek they…lekin ye sahi nahi tha…"

Daya looked at Tarika unbelievably

"Tum keh rahi ho ye Tarika…Abhijeet tumhara…"

He stopped not getting what termed to be used

After a short pause Tarika started "Mujhe pata hai Daya…k wo kia hai mere liye…kitna important hai…per us k liye kia important hai…ye bhi to janna tha na tumhe"

"Per agar.."

"Abhijeet ye karta to? tab tumhe kesa lagta…"

Daya said in stubborn way

" Boss humesha yehi karta hai….Mere or goli k beech aa jata hai...us waqt bhi aya...jab me ne usey itni batein sunaeein...me ne agar aik baar aisa kar liya to...sab itna kiun suna rahey ho mujhe..."

Tarika sighed with "ye competition chal raha hai...dono k beech?"

Daya didn't reply.

Tarika said in stern tone "or ye kia tha...me Tarika ko ja k kia jawab dun ga...kia matlab tha is ka..."

"Me to tumhare barey mein hi soch k..."

"Kia socha..tum ne mere barey mein..haan…"

She was looking angry now so Daya murmured "Me wo..."

She closed her eyes for a second then started

"Me kabhi tum se ye sawal nahi karun gi...k tumhare or Abhijeet k beech mein Kia rishta hai..jo tumhare liye wo..khud ko itne aram se nuqsan pohancha leta hai..na hi ye poochun gi k..tum ne usey kiun nahi bachaya..kiun k muje pata hai k agar tumhare bas mein ho...to tum usey zaroor bacha lo ge...or isi tarha muje ye pata hai...k Abhijeet tumhe nuqsaan k rastey pe kabhi akela nahi chor sakta..:

Daya looked down and said

"bohat sunaye ga na..."

Tarika gave him a strict look with "to or kuch rasta chora tum ne..."

He tried with "To..tum thora samjhao na k..."

"Daya.."

"Arey me to..samjhta tha k..atleast tum thora samjh daar ho gi..per tum to.."

She started in cheerful tone

"Han...me samjhaun gi na...k sirf sunaye nahi ...aik do laga bhi de...tumhe pata hai...jab wo hospital aya to Kia halat thi us ki...wo pohanch paya hospital yehi bohat bari baat hai...warna agar wahan koi gari waghera ya kuch bhi hota...to tumhare peechey hi jata wo..."

"Han..isi liye to..khali jaga pe leja k usey utar diya..tumhe pata hai tarika..wo shayad ro raha tha..."

"Shayad...?"

"Nahi matlab…me boss se kahun ga…to boss kahey ga k…usey rona nahi aata.."

Tarika smiled with

"bahar hi khara hai…ja k sorry bol do usey…"

Daya looked up and looked out, found a shadow standing near the window. Daya gulped and made a face like he is about to being killed

"me to aaj gaya…(looked at Tarika) sab kuch sun liya kia…me me sir se mil k aata hun…"

Tarika shook her head tiredly.

Daya got up and moved out, found Abhijeet looking at the other side deliberately. Daya also didn't dare to start anything in the hospital corridor and move to Dr Salunkhe's cabin.

Abhijeet glared towards Daya"s back and said

"cheater kahin ka.."

And move back towards Tarika's room.

….

Here freddy Pankaj and Purvi are in the corridor outside doctor Salunkhe's cabin. When freddy said

"Mera mobile shayad me Salunkhe sir k room mein hi bhool aya…le k aata hun,…"

And he moved towards the room leaving the two behind

Purvi looked towards Pankaj with "kia hua Pankaj…kuch pareshan dikh rahy ho…"

"Me pareshan nahi…ghussa hun Purvi…"

"Ghussa…kis se…"

"ACP sir se…"

"ACP sir se"(Purvi looked confused)"Abhijeet sir ko unho ne wesa kaha…is liye?"

Pankaj looked up.

Purvi gave a smile with "mujhe bhi ghussa aya…per ye pehli baar nahi hai….us baar jab Daya sir pani k neechey…"

Pankaj nodded and Purvi continue " tab bhi sir ne aise hi kaha tha…sir ko ye samjh nahi aata….k Abhijeet sir…kabhi Daya sir ko khatrey mein nahi chor saktey…"

Pankaj said "or Daya sir bhi na…ye sab.."

Purvi said "wo apni jagh sahi they…jese Abhijeet sir nahi chor saktey…Daya sir ko…wese hi wo bhi…per Acp sir ko samjhna chahiye…wo itney salon se sath hain…sir k…hum logon se bhi dugna time guzara hai…per.."

Pankaj said in bit agitated tone

" kese samjh nahi aata…arey jab jab dono k beech kuch narazgi hui…tab bhi..aik ko khatre mein dekh dusra us ko bachaney se peechey nahi hata…to ab abhijeet sir aisa kese kar saktey hain…ACP sir ko sochna chahiye na…or ACP sir hi kiun…jab aik plan k liye Daya sir ko maarnery ka ilzaam Abhijeet sir pe dala gaya tha…tab hum sab ne bhi to…"

Purvi sighed with "per Abhijeet sir kabhi react hi nahi kartey…in mamlon mein"

"Han to wo react nahi kartey…is ka matlab ye to nahi na…k un ko kuch bura nahi lagta…sir ko sochna chahiye na…tum ne kabhi notice kiya…jab bhi Daya sir pe koi shak ki baat aati hai…ACP sir…DCP Chitrole tak se bhir jaty hain…k nahi..mere officer ne kuch nahi kiya…"

Purvi said "sshhh..dheerey bolo…sir sun lein ge.."

"To kia hua…sir sab kar saktey hain…or wo humare sir hain…is liye hum un k barey mein kuch bol nahi saktey…"

Purvi sighed with "Abhijeet sir kabhi apne emotions nahi dikhatey to shayad ACP sir ne bhi itney salon mein yehi maan liya k un mein emotions hi nahi hain…"

Pankaj said "jab bhi…Abhijeet sir pe shak ki koi baat hoti hai…to ACP sir kehte hain…muje tum se ye umeed nahi thi…per baat jab Daya sir ki aati hai to muje bharosa hai apne officers pe"

He noticed a shadow on the wall so turned and found Daya looking at both of them intensely.

"kia hua…"

"Daya sir…"

"Han… Daya sir ko stand lena chahiye…unhe atleast ACP sir ko samjhana chahiye…"

"Purviiii"

"Hann…"

Pankaj showed her something through eyes and she too turned in the direction and said

"Sir aap theek hain…aap kab aye matlab…hum…"

Daya said in flat voice "ACP sir ander hain…"

"G sir…"

"Hmm.."

Purvi looked down "Sir hum to bas…"

"Its ok Purvi…sab theek hai…or me bhi theek hun"

Daya marched forward and was about to open the door when found Freddy too coming outside.

Freddy looked towards Daya's stormy expressions and said

"sir kuch hua…"

Daya shook his head with "nahi…"

Freddy too nodded and move outside to join Pankaj and Purvi. Daya entered inside and close the door completely.

Freddy found both of them looking down with guilty eyes

"Kia hua?daya sir ko dekh k lag raha tha wo ghussey mein hain…ab tum dono aise moo banaye kharey ho…kuch hua hai kia?"

Purvi looked up with "sir…bohat bari garbar ho gai hai…"

"Kiun kia ho gaya…matlab..Tarika to theek hai na…"

"Han…wo to theek hi hain..per…"

"Abhijeet sir ne sunaya kia kuch Daya sir ko?"

"Nahi wo to sunaein ge hi…"

Freddy smiled a little on a confirm tone of wo to sunaein ge and said "to phir kia hua…"

Pankaj said "wo hum na…Acp sir k barey mein baat kar rahy they…Daya sir ne sun liya"

Freddy sighed with "ghussa ho sir se?"

Pankaj looked down.

Freddy continued with a tired look

"me jab mobile lene gaya tha tab ACP sir or salunkhe sir mein bhi isi barey mein baat ho rahi thi…Tum logon ne kabhi sir ka point of view samjhney ki koshish hi nahi ki…"

Purvi said in irritated voice "is mein point of view ki kia baat aa gai…"

Freddy started camly

"Salunkhe sir keh rahey they…ACP sir ne aj phir wohi sawal dohraya hai…ye shayad kahin na kahin ghalat hai…ACP sir na kia kaha…pata hai…"

Pankaj said "me ne ghalat nahi kia…"

Freddy smiles

"to ye theek bhi hai na…wo Abhijeet sir pe bohat bharosa karte hain…itna zada k wo expect hi nahi kartey k un se bhi koi bhool koi chook ho sakti hai…itna zada..k un ki anjaney mein ki gai koi bhool bhi wo accept nahi kar patey hain… bohat zada expectatation hain un ki sir se…jo shayad demand ka roop le chukka hai…pata hai…chahey wo HQ ho ya DCP….sab k samney ACP sir…Abhijeet sir ko le k bohat zada proud hain…per un k samney kabhi nahi…unhe aisa lagta hai k me us pe jo itna bharosa karta hun..usey dikhaney ki kia zarurat hai..wo zaroor samjhta ho ga…unhey vishwas hai k Abhijeet sir unhe samjhtwey hain…or sach mein wo samjhtey hain…isi liye to wo react hi nahi kartey…"

Pankaj and Purvi made a face

Freddy continue "tum logon ko shayad pata nahi…k Abhijeet sir k us accident k baad…un ka cid join karna na mumkin tha…wo kabhi wapis na aa patey…agar Acp sir na hotey…sirf yehi nahi…balkey…us senior inspector Abhijeet se…aj k Senior Inspector Abhijeet tak ka safar jot ay hua..wo bhi sirf Acp sir ki wajh se…"

Pankaj and Purvi both looked at him in question. He continued

"Tumhe pata hai…jab hum mein se koi ghalti karta hai..to sir ko lagta hai k..han chalo koi choti si chook ho gai..to phans gaye ye log…per yehi baat jab Abhijeet sir pe aati hai..to ACP sir khud disturb ho jatey hain…k arey..is se ye ghalti kese hui ye to nahi hona tha…jab bhi DCP ya koi or Abhijeet sir pe koi ilzaam lagata hai…to ACP sir ko lagta hai…koi un ki ki gai mehnat per ungli utha raha hai…koi un ko keh raha hai…k lo…ye tha tumhara tarasha hua master piece.."

Pankaj and Purvi looking amazingly at Freddy but a guilt clearly visible on Purvi's face. Freddy patted her head and said

"Tum ne kabhi aik ghar mein do bhaiyon ko rehtey dekha hai…un mein se sab se bara bhai jo hota hai..us se ghar k baron ki automatically ye expectation hoti hai k…agar humein kuch ho gayato…ye sab sambhal le ga…isi liye jab us se..kuch ghalti bhi hoti hai to dant usi ko parti hai…nahi tum se ye nahi hona tha…bilkul isi tarha…ACP sir ko bhi Abhijeet sir se yehi expectation hai…k jab kabhi koi bhi bura waqt aya…ye na sirf mere ghussey ko samjhey ga..balke mere ander uthne waley toofan ko bhi samjhey ga..shayad isi liye…jab bhi koi suspect case aata hai Abhijeet sir pe..to Acp sir ghussa to hotey hain..per us k baad wo Abhijeet sir ko kaam pe bhi laga dete hain…k han me ghussa to hun…per muje tum pe bharosa bhi hai…isi liye to…Abhijeet sir..ACP sir k samney hi bandooq ki nok per nikal jatey hain…or Sir kuch nahi kehtey…kiun k Abhijeet sir pe bharosa hai un ko…per ye bhi to jatana hai k..me tumhe taiyyar kar raha hunk al k liye… ye jo choti si chook tum se ho gai..ye..jab kal ko me na rahun..or meri jagh sambhalney k liye tum ho to tum us waqt koi choti si bhool bhi na karo…"

Purvi said "Per Daya sir bhi to senior hain..Abhijeet sir k baad to unhe hi sab…"

"Haan…to Abhijeet sir hain na…unhe taiyyar karne k liye…ghussa dikhaney k liye…or…jawab chahiye bol k…beech raastey rok k..chillany k liye.."

Purvi smiled remembering the cases where DUO came face to face and had fights with each other or blamed eachother and ACP sir always interrupted him with his fatherly affection

Freddy said in light tone

"Tum dono ne sir ki buiraii to kar li…per kabhi bhi kisi k bhi barey mein bolna ho na..to aik baar khud ko us ki jagah rakh kar…aik baar samney waley ki jagah rakh kar socho..phir baat karo…

He took out some paper from his pocket

"chalo..me na…zara Pharmacy ho k aata hun…aik dawaii lani hai..or tum log…jab Daya sir bahir aaein to is barey mein koi baat mat karna..jitna baat karo ge..mamla utna hi complicated hoga…"

He move forward but then turned

"Purvi…tum aik kaam karo…aik baar Dr Tarika se mil lo..Dr Tarika ab tak bore ho gai ho gi…"

"Kiun sir…Abhijeet sir to hain wahan…"

"Isi liye to bore ho gai ho gi…"

"Abhijeet sir k rehtey bhi…"

Freddy gave a naughty smile with "haan…

And moved.

Pankaj looked at Purvi "Abhijeet sir ne apni Tarika jee ko bore kese honey diya…?"

Purvi thought for few seconds then said "wo kisi or k barey mein Barbara jo rahey hon ge…"

Pankaj raised his eyebrows and said "ooo…wese aaj Daya sir ki class ho gi na…"

"Acha…tumhe bara maza aye ga…chalo aik baar Tarika se mil lete hain…phir beauru bhi jana hai …"

And they move towards Tarika's room.

Inside the cabin Daya found Acp sir and Dr salunkhe are looking bit solemn and quiet.

Daya moved inside and called softly

"sir..."

Acp sir looked up with "theek ho tum..aur Wo bomb.."

"Me ne wo brief case bomb squad k hawaley kar diya hai"

"Hmmm..."

He turned towards Dr salunkhe and said

"sir aap theek hain..."

"Han bhaee theek hi hun ab to..per log samjhney lagey hain ..me budhha ho gaya hun..."

Daya gave a tired smile and turned towards ACP sir with "sir muje aap se kuch baat karni hai..."

"Han bolo..."

"Wo.."( he was looking uneasy)

He glance at Dr salunkhe and then again at Acp sir.

Dr salunkhe said

"Pardyuman...shayad Daya tum se akele mein baat karna chahta hai..."

Daya gave a determined expression and said

"nahi sir..jab aap ne wo baat akele mein nahi ki..to me kiun"

"Kon si baat Daya..."

"Sir aap ko Kia laga...k Abhijeet ne jan boojh k..akela chor diya muje...taky..blast ho..to wo bach jaye or me...or wo aap ko kahey k sir..wo to mar gaya.."

"Daya..."( Acp sir stood up with a jerk)

"To sir aap aise react karte kiun hain..us pani waley case mein bhi..me ne us se kaha tha..k tum chaley jao..me ata hun..ab me hi nahi nikal paya to..is mein us ka kia qasoor tha...is baar bhi..me gari bhaga k le gaya to us ki kia ghalti..aap ko kia lagta hai..wo Jan boojh k muje khatrey mein chor de ga..."

Acp sir looked at Daya calmly and said "muje Kia lagta hai Daya..ye ab tum nahi samjho ge.."

"Muje samjhna nahi hai sir..muje aap se Janna hai..haan ap keh sakty hain..aap senior hain humare..per sir ..aik colleague ki safety ki zimmedari..kisi doosrey colleague per nahi hai..wo bhi aise critical situation mein...to agar aap..Abhijeet se ye demand kartey hain..k us ne muje kiun jany diya..to aap kahin na kahin personal level pe demand kar rahey hain...to me bhi usi personal level pe aap se sawal kar sakta hun..."

Acp sir gave a light smile "zaroor kar saktey ho...or agar na kartey...dil hi dil mein ghussa hotey...ye to sahi nahi hota na..tumhe pata hai..me Abhijeet k sath hi aisa kiun karta hun?"

Daya seemed defiliated with the question and said "pata nahi sir...kabhi kabhi lagta hai..k aap us pe bharosa hi nahi kartey...per me ye bhi jaanta hun k...hum sab mein...sab se zada bharosa ap ko us per hi hai..."

Acp sir smiled with "jab ye pata hai...tab to ye bhi pata ho ga..k me ye us pe shak kar k nahi kehta hun.."

Daya sighed with

"muje samjh nahi ata sir...aap dono ka hi samjh nahi aata...k aap aise react kiun karte hain...or itna ghussey wala ho k bhi Abhi kabhi aap k reaction pe kiun react nahi karta..sach mein meri samjh k bahar hai.."

He sighed and was looking really tired.

Dr salunkhe said

"Daya ghar jao tum...aj ka din tumhare liye bhi bohat pressure wala tha..to...or ho sakey to Abhijeet ko bhi le jao...Tarika to 24 ghantey observation mein rahy gi..to itni deir beth k kia karey ga wo..."

Daya looked at Acp one more time expectantly but Acp sir didn't say any further word

Daya sighed with "g sir..."

And moved out

After Daya gone salunkhe said to Acp

"Pardhyuman...wo tumhari tarf dekh raha tha...tum ne kuch..."

"Baki ka kaam Abhijeet karey ga salunkhe.."

"Tumhe lagta hey abhijeet ki dil mey koi sawal nahi hey?"

"Nahi..uske ander sawal hota to uski gussa bahar ahi jata..tujhe pata hey na uski gusse ka"

Salunkhe smiled "waise daya ne kaafi dimag lagaya"

"Sangat salunkhe sangat"

Dr salunkhe smiled affectionately

Daya was moving towards Tarika's room when met with Abhijeet mid way

"Ho gaya milna milana..."

Daya just nodded

"Ghar chalein...ya kisi or ko bhi jawab dena hai"

Daya pressed his teeth with "chalo...(then said)wese tum Tarika k pass nahi ruko ge..."

"Nahi.. muje or kisi ko jawab nahi dena na..is liye..."

Daya chewed "Abhi tum..us baat ko baar baar repeat karna band karo ge.."

"Bilkul nahi.."

Daya made an extreme irritated face and marched towards exit.

After a silent long journey they reached home

Abhijeet was about to move towards his room when heard "wese tum karo to kuch nahi...me karun to itna ghussa...ye kesi partiality hai...aj kal jisey dekho partiality karte rehta hai..."

Abhijeet turned with the raised eyebrows and said

"kuch kaha tum ne?"

"Bano mat..muje pata hai tumhe sab sunaii de raha hai.."

"Nahi nahi...aap ne kaha...me koi partiality kar raha tha...me bhi to zara sunu..me Kia partiality karta hun.."

He removed his coat and sat down relaxingly as if he is ready to hear a long lecture from Daya

Daya too sat on the opposite couch leaning forward with

"tum nahi karte ho aisa kuch...jab bhi koi goli mujh pe chalti hai to samney aa jatey ho...koi khatra ho to..tu mat ja...me jata hun...Acp sir se dant to...sir me baat karta hun na Daya se..ye sab kia hota hy phir"

Abhijeet said in plain tone "Per me tumhe dhoka nahi deta.."

Daya who was speaking calmly now said in quiet hypertensive tone

"Acha...Ab moo mat khulwao Abhijeet tum mera...me tumhe ambulance tak chor k aya tha.. phir bhi wapis aa gaye train mein..or to or..purvi ne bataya muje k...kitna sunaya tha tum ne us ko..."

"Wo to case k liye.."

"Acha me case k liye dhoka deta hun to ghalat...tum do to sahi...kiun bhaee?"

"Me tum se senior hun..or.."

"Na na na...senior nahi ho..kabhi they tum mere senior...per ab hum dono aik post mein hain.."

Abhijeet again try to say something

"Ab ye mat kehna k age mein mujh se zada ho...sirf kuch mahino ka hi farq hai.."

"Per me kabhi khud ko nuqsan mey dal k dhoka nahi deta hun..."

"Acha...jab us train mein wapis aa gaye...tab to..tumhare ghao ne tumhe telephone kar k bataya ho ga na..k Abhijeet babu...me to Aik chota se ghao hun...mujh se aap ko koi khatra nahi..ap to immune hain mujh se..aisa kaha tha kia..."

"Baat ka batangar mat banao..."

"Me nahi tum batangar bana rahey ho..ye ghussa Kis liye dikha rahy ho..me ne aisa kia kar diya...sirf tumhe gari se utara hi to tha...dhakka bhi nahi Mara.."

Abhijeet raised his eyebrows

"kia... aisa kuch irada rakhtey ho kia.."

Daya sighed and looked at other side.

"Dekho Daya..me kia karta hun..kab kia kiya...ye sab list bana k competition mat karo...wo nuclear bomb tha..agar me hospital na jata...or..koi gari le k tumhare peechey jata...tab bhi to blast honey pe mar hi jata na me..kia pehle kabhi bomb le k nahi gaye hum dono..kabhi kia diffuse nahi kiya...kia kabhi..diffuse na honey pe..goli se nahi uraya..."

Daya tried to say something but Abhijeet continued

"or kia...reason kia diya tha tum ne muje...k Tarika ko kia jawab do ge...tumhe kia lagta hai..tarika mere liye duty se zada important ...tum se zada important ho gai..."

Daya stood up with "tumhe pata hai na..tum kia keh rahey ho.."

"Han..muje pata hai..me bina sochey samjhey baat nahi karta..."

"Tum kese insaan ho...kisi se pyar kartey ho..din raat flirt karty ho..dr sahab ko jalatey rehtey ho..per jab importance ki baat aati hai..to usey chor k kabhi transfer lene ki baat kartey ho..kabhi marney ki baat kartey ho..ye pyar hai ya kuch or.."

Abhijeet too stood up and chewed

"tum pyar k mamle mein to bhashan do hi mat..bilkul mat do.."

Daya looked down with pain clear on his face

Abhijeet calmed himself down with

"Daya priority sab ki zindagi mein hoti hai..kisi k liye dosti..kisi k liye duty..or kisi k liye pyar priority hota hai..k us mein dosti bhi anjaan si lagny lagti hai..ab priority to log khud discover kartey hain na.."

He was about to move inside again when heard

"mujhe to bohat sunate rehte ho...han me ne ghalti ki..per us ko salon guzar gaye..tum abhi tak le k bethey ho..per ACP sir..to har baar tumhe sunatey hain..un ko kuch kiun nahi kehtey.."

Abhijeet turned with "tum ne jo bhi kiya tha..us ka reason muje aaj tak samjh nahi aya..muje us waqt laga tha..tum samjhty ho muje...per..Acp sir samjhty hain.."

Daya interrupted him with

"Acha...kia samjhty hain sir..me bhi to sunu.."

Abhijeet smiled with: ACP sir ki expectation ka level na..tum se bohat ooper hai...me us level tak kabhi pohanch nahi sakta thora is liye bhi narax hoty hain..or thora is liye bhi..k tum sir k bohat ladle ho...or sirf sir k nahi..shayad...

He stooped and change his sentence with

"is liye sir thora ghabra jatey hain...k agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to..or is baat se bhi thora ulhaj jaty hain..k Abhijeet se ye ghalti kese ho gai... Or sir ko baad mein us thora problem bhi hota hai..tabhi wo us baat ko avoid kar nikal jatey hain...front confontration se sir ghabratey hain...hum sab kabhi na kabhi kahin na kahin khud ka samna karne se peechey hat jaty hain...or wese bhi sir agar bina wajh bhi muje kuch kehtey hain...to wo tera care hi kartey hain na.."

Daya said in really calm manner "Or tumhe ye nahi laga k..me ne jo tum pe ghussa dikhaya wo bhi is liye..k muje bhi tum per bohat bharosa tha..."

Abhijeet looked up. Daya continued

"kabhi tum ne us k baad us bary mein baat hi nahi ki..me baat karne jaun..to tum rok dete ho muje..tum ne sach kaha..har koi ...kisi na kisi baat ka samna karney se darta hai..tum bhi..per Abhijeet me tum se is liye ghussa nahi tha kiun k muje tum pe bharosa nahi...balke me bhi isi liye ghussa tha..kiun k muje tum se bohat zada umid thi...thori childish thi wo umeed..pata hai..muje lagta tha...Abhi ne zimmedari li hai..to sab theek kar de ga...per asal zindagi mein aisa nahi hota hai..or yehi samjhney mein bohat deir ho gai.."

He was about to move inside his room when Abhijeet said

"me ye baat confront karney mein is liye darta tha...kiun k muje lagta tha k..kahin na kahin...teri priorities badal gai hain..or…me so sunney ko taiyyar nahi tha.. or sayed ek aur wajah wohi tha..expectations..Tujhse yea expect nahi kr paya ki itni saal bad firse galat smjhega..jaise saloon pehle"

Daya sighed

"Purbi ki waqt meine Jo kiya uska explanation sayed mein aj bhi na de pau..aur sach kahu to jitna bhi explain karu sach to yeahi na ki mein tumhare biswas mey khara na utra.."

"Nahi Daya.. Dono waqt tum mere biswas pey khare utre...kyuki kahi na kahi WO gussa tumhare ander mere liye bharosa tha isliye nahi hota to nahi dikhta"

Daya stopped in his track but didn't turned

Abhijeet continued in a same flat tone

"muje pata hai Daya..k koi bhi ye suney ga..to kahey ga..k kesa ajeeb insaan hai..per Daya..zindagi mein kuch priorities kabhi change nahi hotin...me ye kabhi nahi sochun ga..k muje Tarika k mujhe Tarika k liye jeena hai..phir chahey is k liye teri jaan khatre mein par jaye...per tu ne mere sath cheating kar k ye theek nahi kiya.."

Daya turned towards Abhijeet with "to isi liye bachon jese chilla rahey they.."

Abhijeet smiled terily with "me bachon ki tarha nahi chillata hun..."

Daya smiled naughtily

" Muje dikha rare view mirror mein..bilkul teenagers hoty hain na..jin k mummy papa kehty hain..exams hain..tum bahar nahi jao ge...to wo protest karty hain k..nahi ye cheating hai...lesson yaad kar liya me ne...ab le k jao muje...bilkul aise dikh rahy they tum.."

Abhijeet gave a glare.

Daya came forward with " han...sachie..or cheekh bhi rahy the...college going ki tarha.."

Abhijeet gave Daya a punch on his shoulder to which daya smiled and said

"Wese me bhi na Dar gaya tha..(smiled) bahaduri karne chala to gaya..per dar bhi lag raha tha.."

He move towards the couch and sat down. Abhijeet too sat beside him.

Daya leaned his head on the headrest and continued

"Pata hai pankaj call kar raha tha…me wo call dekh raha tha…per utha nahi raha tha…kiun pata hai"

Abhijeet nodded "pagal hai…isi liye"

Daya shook his head "muje pata hai…wo bohat dar k muje call kar raha ho ga…"

Abhijeet nodded "han…kisi ne kaha nahi us se…per jese hi me ne aa k sab ko bataya… to wo khud hi call karne lag gaya tujhe…bohat panic tha"

"Hmmm…muje pata tha…call recive karun ga to..Pankaj, Freddy, tum, Trika, sab baat karo ge mujh se..or me emotional ho jaun ga…phir tumhara bhi call aya…wo bhi nahi liya me ne… tab me na khaii tak pohanch gaya tha…soch raha tha..gari ko le k khaii mein…"

"Daya…"

"Phir tumhara wo message aya na to mujhe laga me bach gaya hun…phir se Abhi ne muje bacha liya…per kuch nahi ho raha tha..tumhe pata hai..aik aik kar k second kam ho raha tha…or me…"

Abhijeet pressed his head. Daya sat straight and grabbed his hand

"Muje bohat ghussa aa raha tha..kis pe..pata nahi..per bohat zada ghussa…per tum kitna calmly samjha rahy they..k aise karo aise karo..mujhe bohat akela lag raha tha..per.."

"Me tha na…"

"Mujhe pata hai..isi liye to shayad ho gaya…sach mein akela hota to.."

He took a deep breath and stopped. Abhijeet pressed his shoulder with his free hand and said

"Aainda aisa nahi karna tum..tu wahan akela… pata hai…sab kitni tension mein aa gaye they…tujhey kuch ho jata to…muje to sach mein stroke aa jata na.."

Daya smiled tearily with "wese me ne aik baat bohat ghalat kahi…"

"Acha…tu to…bohat sari batein ghalat kehta hai…ye kon si wali hai"

"Yehi…k me mar jaun..to koi roney wala nahi…"

He looked at Abhijeet meaningfully who looked down without any further words

After a short comfortable silence Daya stood up with "me dinner order kar deta hun…fresh ho jao…aj kuch banana mat…"

Daya was moving inside his room when Abhijeet said from behind

"Promise kar…tu phir se aise cheating kar k mujh se agey nahi nikalna chahy ga…tu zindagi mein har mamley mein mujh se agey barh ja kabhi nahi rokun ga…per is mamley mein…"

Daya said without turning "Nahi boss..kisi or mamley mein mujhe tum se agey nahi jana hai…per is mamley ka me koi promise kar nahi sakta…chalo fresh ho jao"

He move inside the room closing the door softly behind.

Abhijeet pressed his teeth and murmured

" me bhi kisi din aise hi cheating kar k chla jaun ga Daya…phir poochun ga…tujh se"

He sighed and move towards his room, repeating the promise in his heart that he will not give Daya a chance to win that race. He will make every possible effort, every possible attempt to defeat Daya. He can not see Daya loosing at any stage of life, but in this case he can not see Daya wining

He will try with all his might to cross the line before him

On the other side Daya slept peacefully , while repeating the same promise that he will not lose the race, he will not make Abhijeet win. He will again push him, again fool him but can't see him standing on victory stand

 **THEY ARE TAKING PROMISES TO DEFEAT EACHOTHER… FOR THIS VICTORY THE WILL GO TO ANY POSSIBLE OR EVEN IMPOSSIBLE EXTENT… THEY BOTH ARE DESPRATE TO DO THAT…BUT DESTINY WILL FAVOUR WHOOM…EVEN THEY DON'T KNOW**

 **End of the story**

 **Please R and R**


End file.
